


Wooden Ducks

by captaindanger



Series: Femslash February Fem Trope Bingo 2015 [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February Trope Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindanger/pseuds/captaindanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate decides to win America a prize at the fair.</p>
<p>For the Femslash February Fem Trope Bingo challenge!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wooden Ducks

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this picture](http://purplethedragon.tumblr.com/post/107670257906/anonymous-said-can-you-make-an-amerikate-picture) by purplethedragon over on tumblr.

Kate held the BB gun to her shoulder steadily, looking down the barrel at the rows of wooden ducks. She had to hit four more to get the grand prize, a big teddy bear that was perfect for America as its belly was printed with the American flag. The ducks sped by at a pace she could have sworn was just fast enough to be impossible for someone to hit. 

“Kaaate,” whined America behind her. “We’ve been here for five minutes. You’ve already given this scam artist eight dollars. This is not worth it.” 

“Shhh. I’m trying to concentrate.” She got a smack on the ass for that; America did not like to be shushed. The jostling caused her to pull the trigger reflexively and she missed the bird she was aiming for completely. She let out a loud groan of frustration. Now she only had three plastic bullets left, not enough to get the stuffed bear. “You messed me up!” she griped at America as she emptied out the rest of the BB’s by shooting at the ground. 

The man behind the counter had a smug look on his face. “Play again, kiddo?” he asked Kate. Kate contemplated throwing the gun at him for his condescending tone, but then took another look at the starred-and-striped bear and thought about how cute America would look holding it to her chest as they took a ride on the Ferris wheel and pulled out her wallet.

“Seriously, Kate? This is not necessary. I appreciate you wanting to win me a toy, but there are other things to do at the fair and you’re going to waste all of our money on this stupid booth.” Kate ignored her and slapped down two more dollars in front of the burly man. He slid the money into a metal cashbox and took the gun from her, pouring a meager amount of pellets into it. As he handed it back to her, he grinned and said, “Good luck.” Kate huffed and set the gun back against her shoulder.

She tried to drown out all distractions, like the tickle of sweat as it dribbled down her temple or the shouts of little girls with heads full of braids as they all got on the Viking’s Vengeance ride. She told herself she was a world-class marksman, could shoot the wing off a fly from 100 yards away, she was so good she was even an _Avenger_ , goddammit, how was this game getting the better of her?

A duck swung back and a loud ‘Quack!’ marked her first shot. A quick breath in. This wasn’t so hard!

She missed her next two shots, one bouncing off the head of a duck but not hitting it hard enough to count, the other hitting the plywood wall behind the birds and rolling into the grass. “Come on!” she berated herself. Steadying her breathing, she pulled the trigger and another yellow fowl lay down in defeat. 

She managed to hit three more in succession, taking a minute in between each shot to focus herself. A line was forming behind them, America graciously informed her, but she was going to take her sweet time. Kate did not like to lose.

After missing two more shots, her resolve was slipping. America was right; she was going to waste all of their money on this inane game, and they had both been so excited for funnel cake. She only had five more shots to make, though, and it was for a good cause: to impress her girlfriend. “For America,” she whispered to herself, “for America.”

The girl in question chuckled behind her and an arm wrapped around her waist. “It’s very cute that you want to win a prize for me, even if it is frustrating.” America pressed a kiss to Kate’s neck. “I believe in you, _preciosa_ ,” she whispered in her ear.

Just like that, Kate was able to hit every duck she shot at, her blood singing and the place where America had kissed her burning. The man behind the counter looked more aggrieved with each duck she hit. When the final bird was shot, he sighed heavily, took the bear off the hook it had been hanging on, and gave it to her. She presented it to America proudly, saying, “For you, my lady.” America rolled her eyes, but a big grin stretched across her face.

The sun had nearly set, the sky a pink-purple-orange conflagration. The lights of the fair were just starting to shine. America and Kate walked off hand in hand toward the wooden rollercoaster set up at the center of the carnival, until Kate stopped in her tracks. She pointed excitedly toward a ring toss booth, where a purple dinosaur sat between a koala bear and Raggedy Anne doll on a prize shelf. “I need it!” cried Kate. America groaned as Kate dragged her to yet another stall. She was never getting that funnel cake.


End file.
